1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial hip cup assemblies, particularly to the fixation of the cup to the pelvic bone.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various kinds of prior art artificial hip cups have been proposed and developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,995March 2003ChurchU.S. Pat. No. 6,709,462March 2004HanssenU.S. Pat. No. 6,712,857March 2004Roger
The fundamental problem with the prior art cup devices is the lack of capability of adjustment of the cup to the proper position, if necessary, after it is placed in the socket in the pelvic bone. Some prior art cup devices require large force for placing them in the socket of the pelvic bone. This large force may distort the cup, albeit minutely, but this small cup distortion may eventually contribute to failure of the artificial hip device.